


it's getting better all the time

by allxcris



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allxcris/pseuds/allxcris





	it's getting better all the time

主题：[翻译][足球][Heinze/ C. Ronaldo] it's getting better all the time by Acient_Arch [6,557]  
〖掌上晋江——博朗电子书〗  
说明，这篇文章和小柠檬以及S花翻译的两篇同人算是一个系列，大家可以连起来看。  
===================作者授权=============================  
Re: Authorization request  
from ancient_arch  
Yes, you can translate them but will you give me the website where you are putting them just so I know please. Thank you. :)  
\--- omg_notagain wrote:  
> Dear Ancient_arch,  
>  
> My name is Hattie and I’m from China. I foundyour fiction Desire when I was searching for Cristiano/Kaka related pairing and fall in love with all your stories. Right now there are a lotof football slash fans in China and I really want totranslate your fictions into Chinese and share with all the fans. So I'm wondering if you could kindly give the permission to do so. All fictions are shared for non-business use and all your rights are reserved.  
>  
> Looking forward to your reply!  
>  
> Hattie  
==========================================================  
翻译：某C佩佩  
校对：杯具君  
Title: It's Getting Better All the Time  
Pairing: Gabriel Heinze/Cristiano Ronaldo  
Rating: NC-17 to the max  
Disclaimer: Not true, not mine.  
Warning: Angst and fluff lol.  
Summary: Gaby can't stand being only 30 minutes away from Cristiano so he goes to surprise Cris. Even though they have kept incontact, the last couple of months, have felt like they have grown apart. Gaby wants nothing more then to get the fire they had burning again.  
Gabriel不想去数究竟从上次之后他们有多久没见了。电话，网聊甚至是信件加照片都还是太过疏离。实在是太久了。Gaby并没有提前电话Cris他要过来。他不想被拒绝。实际上，他根本不能忍受被拒绝。他知道这对于Cristiano来说谈不上公平，没有通知不请自来。可是他必须要再见到他。  
在他的面前是公寓的大门，他停下来，打开门上的小窗开始输入Cris的密码。绿灯和吡声让他既高兴又失望。虽然他已经告诉过他很多次了，他还是拒绝更改密码。当然，这让Gaby不用打电话就能进去，可是同时他也担心自己前任情人的安全。不过他也知道劝说是没有效果的。Cris曾经改过一次密码，结果就是他俩悲剧地在阴冷的大雨夜被关在门外，等着Cris搞清楚他的新密码究竟是什么。  
房子里的灯都亮着但是Gaby知道家里只有一个人。某人喜欢把所有灯都开着，就算一整天不回家也从来不知道要关灯。从车里面钻出来，Gaby将外套裹了裹紧。他很高兴在车道上只有他和Cris的车。他可没法子对着Dolores说他要跟他儿子共度春宵。她肯定会说不的。不过在这一刻，他只能祈祷Cris不会拒绝他。Cris并不是非得接受他。  
他知道Cris的那些女朋友，当然知道，每个人都知道。不过那其实对他并没有影响，毕竟他自己也有老婆，实际上他才是要被谴责的那个。可是，他还是害怕受到伤害。没错，他们一直都有联系，没错，Cris说过好多次他想见自己想到心痛，可是他们谁都没有真的将此付诸于行动。  
Gaby总是有借口。如果因为他去了曼切斯特而发生些什么该怎么办？他知道虽然他还爱着那支球队但球迷们可不一定爱他们。他知道那些狗血剧情会在Cris身上重来而他绝不想他因为自己而受到这样的待遇。Cris的借口则更自私。如果他出现在马德里，媒体非生吞了他不可。这和他其他的一些决定相比其实并不是那么的自私，但Gaby仍然可以理解为何他因此而犹豫不决。  
不过，阿根廷后卫也知道他们都害怕如果他们重逢之后那些在他们之间可能会或者可能不会发生的一切。爱意会不会不再？友情是否还有？这些只是通电话的时候可能很简单，因为他们无需互相对视。Gaby觉得他正在破坏某些他们之间心照不宣的准则但是他不在乎，他已经在这儿了而他必须知道他们的关系将会怎样。  
他深吸了一口气，在寒风中他的手指毫不犹豫地按上了门铃。不是现在便是永远错过，Gabriel。当然，他可以像个傻瓜一样回到他租的车里然后逃走，或者留下来面对在门另一边的那一个人。当他听到那熟悉的开门声时，决定已经明了。  
“Gaby，”夹杂着喘气声，从Cris嘴里冒出的第一个词便是他的名字，这让Gabriel用力地咽了口口水。  
“我想见你。我知道我应该先打个电话，但是……”Gaby没有再说下去。他不打算告诉Cris他刚刚有多么紧张害怕。  
“我没想到你会出现。”葡萄牙人的声音听起来听起来很平静，这让Gaby想要掐死他自己。  
“啊，好吧，这是个惊喜。”Gaby心不在焉地回答道，Cris皱起了眉头。  
“你怎么会来，Gabriel？”Cris的声音现在更多了些责备的意味，仿佛他希望这只是个笑话。  
“为了来当面见你，Cris。就是这样。没什么花招。仅仅是一个老朋友来看望另一个。”Gaby说着，把外套裹得更紧了。他已经忘了这儿的夜晚会有多冷，然后他也不确定这种寒意是否都应归咎于英格兰的天气。  
“但是你明天有比赛。”Cris的声音里的怀疑让Gaby后悔的点了点头。  
“是的。”他答道，对上了那双褐色的，曾经无数次将自己印在其中的眼睛。  
“那进来吧。如果你感冒了，你的队友肯定会生我气的。”Cris拉着他外套的领子将他拽进了屋里。Gaby本想脱掉他的外套，但是想到不知道Cris会让他呆多久，所以他脱了一半便停住了，外套挂在了他的肩膀上。而Cris看了看他，边摇着头边将后卫的外套脱了下来。  
“这外套简直丑毙了，Gaby。你应该穿我送你的那件。”Cris佯怒地将这件几乎快穿坏的灰色大衣挂在了衣架上。  
“那不是我的风格。那是你的，你送给我只是为了让我送还给你，这样你就不会因为没有送我生日礼物而内疚了。”Gaby的话让Cris扬起了一边的眉毛。  
“错。”Cris盯着Gabriel，眼神比上次Gaby见到的时候更有自信，这似乎暗示着些什么。  
“哦？那你为什么要送我？”Gaby问道。Cris眼神放光，笑了起来。  
“我知道你会拿出来然后试穿，然后走到镜子前面。你会看着你自己然后边打量边抱怨我的衣着品味，然后你会把它寄还给我。不过，有趣的是，当我再收到它的时候，它会有你的味道。”Cris坦白道，他微笑着，褐色的眼睛里有些悲伤。  
Gaby以最快的速度将葡萄牙边锋拉进怀里，他没办法看着Cris那副表情。他在Cris的耳朵上轻啄了一下，感到青年在他的怀里深深地呼吸。  
“我TMD想死你了，Cristiano。那些半夜或者清早的电话也好，谈天也好还有那些该死的短信，或者你发到我手机上的所有东西，我都没办法去看，它们是不错但是完全不能够温暖我心底为你而燃烧的火焰。我只能过来，Cris。我必须再次亲自感觉到你。”Gaby的嘴唇将他脑子里的热辣情话都送进了Cris的耳朵里，此外还有阿根廷人温热的呼吸。他感到Cris的身体轻轻在颤抖。激情还在，该死的是的，Cris对他依旧有感觉。  
Gaby将Cris的脑袋向后推了推，温柔的对着他笑着。他小心的向后倾斜着身体，努力看清究竟在青年的心里还有多少激情。他的嘴唇细致的扫过了Cris的嘴唇，每一次轻触和释放都仿佛经过计算一般。而Cris紧抓着他头发的手指，是边锋告诉他他将要回应这一切的唯一警告。Gaby先是感到了Cris的牙齿，它们用力的咬着他的下嘴唇。Cris的下身用力的压上他的，这让他的腿一下子撞到了旁边的茶几上。  
“该死的。”Gaby的咒骂让Cris笑了起来，尽管Gaby看起来简直要用眼神杀死他。这和以前一模一样。在任何隐蔽的地方调情，然后回到其中一人的家里，胡扯然后笑道没办法好好接吻。这一切是如此梦幻又美好，简直让Gaby都要怀疑这是不是真的。他曾经幻想着他们还是原来那样，那种感觉依旧在他们之间种种交谈之下安静地存在着。当然，刚开始的时候他们曾经有过电话性//爱，但慢慢的那也越来越少，直到他们开始谈天说地唯独不触及他们的过去。  
但是，如过去一样眼神逐渐加深的Cris消除了Gaby脑子里的所有疑问。他们的爱或者对彼此的渴望都没有减少。Cris的舌头舔着他的嘴唇，直到把它弄湿，Gaby感到房间里的温度正在火速上升。他的手指试图卷住青年的发丝，但是它们实在太短了。管它的，修剪过的指甲抚上了Cris紧绷的脖子并将他推到了墙上。墙上的画被震落下来，掉在他们身边，不过这并没有阻止他们继续在接吻的时候争夺控制权。  
Cris的手忙着解下Gaby的皮带。可是，这似乎被证明是不可能的，因为Gaby的身体贴的太紧Cris根本摸不到皮带扣。而另一个男人的手已经离开了Cris的脖子，迅速的解下了Cris的上衣扣子。让Cris的胸膛裸露出来所花去的时间要远远少于Cris甚至是找到皮带扣在何方的时间。  
“Fuck，Fuck it，停下！”Cris的喊声让Gaby退后了一步。Gaby并没有对这次爆发发问，他只是站在那里喘气。他的上衣被从牛仔裤里拉出来了一半，而他正用他锐利的绿眼睛盯着Cris。葡萄牙人赤/裸的胸膛大幅度地上下起伏，他正闭着眼睛集中精神。  
“我恨你的烂皮带。”话音未落，便被笑声打断了。Gaby正冲着Cris咧着嘴大笑。  
“这可是你送给我的。”Gaby不怀好意地答道，这让Cris朝他扑了过去。Gaby的膝盖背面撞上了某个沙发，让他坐在了上面，Cris也跟着倒了下来。Cris的鼻子猛地撞在了他的肩膀上，他立刻疼得喊了出来。这让Gaby抑制不住地捧腹大笑，。  
Gaby的手出乎葡萄牙人意料地拍了拍他的屁/股，这让他大叫了起来。他向下瞪着那双绿眼睛，看见这后卫的嘴巴划出一个恶魔般的笑容。而当他拽掉Gaby的衣服几乎让那衣服将这个阿根廷人勒死的时候，Cris也忍不住笑了回去。但是，这一切很快地停在了Cris的嘴触到Gaby耳朵下方的敏感点，而Gaby的下身重重地撞上Cris的那一刻。  
“Fuuuucckkk。哦天哪，Cris，停下。”这一次Gaby叫了出来。“这见鬼的沙发可承受不住我们俩。找个客房或者你房间。”  
Cris高兴地哼哼着起身并且顺势将Gaby也从沙发上拉了起来。“这边是我妈妈的房间。”  
“你这个小变/态”Gaby呢喃道，从青年闪烁的眼睛他知道他只是在开玩笑。  
“我的卧室，来吧。”Cris笑着占有般地拉着Gaby的手腕上楼。看到床的一瞬间Gaby笑了出来。CR7三个大字就印在枕头上。哦是的，除了Cristiano Ronaldo还有谁会在床上印自己的缩写呢？Cris，当然，对着他挤了挤鼻子不过并没有说话。  
“我要在我的床上印上我的缩写GH。”Gaby宣布道，他收了收自己的手腕将Cris揽入了怀中。他的嘴唇紧紧地贴在Cris眼睛下方的颧骨上。每次看到这么夸张的Cris他都忍不住要逗弄一番。不过，这些逗弄的想法在Cris的手指抓住他皮带的瞬间都被扔出了窗外。他将后卫推倒在了床上，然后自己再迅速地爬了上去。Gaby笑了起来。他让自己被Cris扒光，因为他知道Cris一向喜欢前/戏的这一个部分。Cris在他的皮带扣上印上了一个吻，然后向上望着他，而Gaby以一个温柔的笑容回应。  
“我想你了。”Cris柔声低语，简直要将这些字句印在了Gaby的身体上。羽毛般的睫毛抚过Gaby的皮肤，Cris的眼睛紧闭着，伏在他的身体上轻微地颤抖着。Gaby想要说些什么作为回应，比如告诉Cris他有多么想他，但是用行动来表达似乎是个更好的主意。他的手抓住了Cris的手腕，这让青年睁开了他的眼睛。  
Gaby拉着Cris将他压在了身下，他把Cris的衣服都给脱了。他的吻落在Cris的大腿内侧，这让Cris的手拽紧了他的头发。他一直思念着身下这温暖赤//裸的皮肤。Cris的阴/茎已经半硬起来，那热度让Gaby由衷地感受到了另一具身体的对他的欢迎。他转过了脑袋，嘴唇在它的边缘似有似无地摩擦着。Cris的背弓了起来。哦，是的，这就是他的那个Cris，热烈回应的Cris。  
“今晚你想要什么？我知道我们没有太多的……”  
“闭嘴，别提醒我。别，Gaby，求你了。”Cris破碎的声音让Gaby立刻用手捧住了青年的脸，深色湿润的双眼拒绝和他那双锐利的绿眼睛对视，Cris别过头去深吸了一口气。  
“对不起，Cris。为所有的事情。”Gaby贴着Cris的嘴唇低语道，他的力度还这不足以让这构成一个吻，但是足够Cris感觉到这一切。  
“你根本就不该离开我。你是那个本该留在这里的人。”Cris的声音如此地轻，Gaby几乎要摒住他沉重的呼吸声才能够听清楚。  
“我知道，对不起。我希望我能告诉你我后悔去马德里但是我不能。我爱那儿。那对我而言是件好事。”Gaby说着并上下抚摸着Cris的身侧，帮助他平稳呼吸。  
“我现在还在对你离开生气。”Cris说道，Gaby感到从那双褐色的眼睛里所能看到的愤怒正在切割着他的灵魂。  
“如果不生气那就不是你了。我也对你不来马德里很生气。”Gaby的话让Cris更加用力地瞪着他，直到他深深地吸了一口气，然后闭上了眼睛。  
“我想念我们所有的一切，Gaby。我想念和你做//爱，一起购物，甚至是你说我是个被宠坏的捣蛋鬼，然后在我面前摔门而去。至少那些时候我能感觉到你的某种情绪，而最近却不行。你TMD什么都没给我。如果你TMD再多问我一次这里的天气怎么样，我会把你倒吊起来然后永远不理你。你清楚这里天气怎么样！”Cris喘着气。他们面面相觑，直到Gaby在嘴角扯出了一个笑容。  
“那确实是个愚蠢的问题，你的观点没错。”他叹着气说道，Cris的脑袋撞了在他身上，轻轻地笑了起来。  
“好吧，我知道我也好不到哪去。”Cris的诚实让Gaby点头表示同意，脸上堆满了充满爱意的笑容。  
“我看你现在学会认错了。”Gaby的玩笑让Cris停止了笑容试图假装生气，而他的眼睛里似乎有更多的东西。  
“我想要你干我，Gaby。我不在乎你怎么干。我就是想要你干我，然后明天你的比赛之后，我要你再过来。到时候我只想要你跟我聊天，就像我们从前那样。然后你就可以滚回你的马德里了。”Cris叹着气，但很快又笑了起来。  
“听起来是个好计划。”Gaby说着俯下身用一个吻缚住了Cris的嘴唇。Gaby立刻感受到了一股热火从他的喉咙穿过他的腹部燃烧到他的阴//茎。虽然说了很多，但更多的话并未说出口，让他们仿佛要将对方吞下去才能够满足。Gaby的手沿着Cris的背部黝黑的肌肤一路下滑，他的下体顶着Cris，感觉到他们的阴//茎正相互摩擦挤压着。  
Cris的手指插在Gaby的头发里，以一种并不舒服的方式抓着他的头发。天哪，这是另一个Gaby喜欢Cristiano的地方，他还记得要用手抓着他的头发，Gaby想要感受这种疼痛。Cris的吻，那间或的喘息还有呜咽都是凌乱的，用力的并且漫长的，仿佛经过了漫长的等待之后，承诺终于被兑现。  
Gaby的皮肤烧了起来，汗水从他的身体上滑落，他再一次将舌头伸到了Cris的嘴里，尽可能地品尝着他所熟悉的滋味。修长，光滑的双腿抬了起来压在了Gaby布满汗毛的腿上，Cris的下身在他身下扭动，产生的摩擦美妙无比。Cris呜咽着说着什么，而Gaby拒绝让他调整他的呼吸。他舔过每个从Cris嘴里滑出的单词，吞下Cris的呻/吟让他没办法调整好呼吸。直到Cris用力地在他肩膀上一推才毫不情愿地挪开了身体，让青年能够喘上气来。  
“要我，干到让我明天走不了路。我还有两天才有比赛。”Cris渴求着，他的背部还有下身弓了起来在Gaby的身下扭动着。  
Gaby没法拒绝这一切。他立刻伸手拿过了润滑剂和保/险/套，他知道Cris将它们放在床头柜里。而Cris则抚摸着他的阴//茎，让他感到持续的愉悦。Gaby迅速的地开了润滑剂的盖子，将润滑剂倒在手指上，不确定Cris这段时间是否跟别的男人上过床。手指在Cris迎合的体内第一下挤压便给了他答案。它又紧又热，看来有段时间没有被进入过。Gaby的手指在Cris的身体深处挤压着，他用力地压上了那一点。  
Cris褐色的眼睛转过来看着他，他的身体反过来挤压着Gaby的手指，葡萄牙人热切的渴望简直让Gaby几乎要被他自己的唾液呛到。他的第二根手指也挤进了Cris体内紧绷的肌肉之间，这让他几乎要用他的屁股将床垫磨穿。  
“上帝啊，Cris”Gaby呻/吟着，当他在逐渐开放Cris的身体时，他感到他的阴//茎已经硬得立了起来。  
“让，让我摸摸。”Cris几乎是呜咽着，当Gaby的手指往上戳的时候，Cris的眼睛泛出水光。Cris温暖的甜美的手指贪婪地包裹着他的阴//茎热切地撸动着它，Gaby知道那并不会持续得到像他希望的那么久。Gaby准备再加一根手指但是Cris的头左右摇晃着，他知道已经没有时间了。  
Gaby将Cris的手从他已经弯了起来的阴//茎上松了下来，拆开了保/险/套的包装。Cris饶有兴趣地望着他。他俩都知道他们曾经有一段时间停止使用保/险/套，那几个月Gaby还在曼联，而他们并没有其他伴侣。可是，当Gaby将它套上的时候两个人都没有反对。Cris喘着气，他抓过来一只枕头，几乎愤恨地扔给了Gaby。Gaby将枕头塞在了Cris的身下，将Cris的双腿分开挤了进去。和Cris最开始的那几寸总是最难的。他的身体总是会下意识地紧绷不管他认为他已经准备得有多好。可是，Gaby对此很有经验，这时候需要通过安抚的话语还有抚摸让他的身体放松。Cris已经忘记了Gaby有多大。他也忘记了当它是如何填满他的身体，直到它在他体内让他觉得他自己简直要被分成两半。然后Gaby开始抽//插而一切记忆都变成空白。Gaby的身体移动了一下，好让Cris的双腿能够缠在他的胯上一点的窄腰上。后卫的回抽让Cris的眼睛转了回来，那该死的保/险/套居然为了增加快//感而弄出了许多纹路。该死的，这搞不好能要他的命。有一次插/入，这次更深。Cris的背猛地弓了起来，几乎快要凹出了一个字母的形状。 Gaby知道他刚刚撞到了哪儿。当Cris的基/点被确定之后，Gaby的节奏变得深入而持续。他的频率不算慢但是也绝非要将Cris捣碎。他会深深地插进去，Cris的肩膀随之晃动，脖子也因为这种插入而弓了起来。当他抽出来的时候，Cris觉得他的每块肌肉都在收缩。阿根廷后卫又插了进去，不过这次他在Cris弓起身来的时候含住了他的喉结，他的牙齿咬住了它，让Cris呛了一下/并且从喉间发出了一声呻//吟。注意到Cris喉部的皮肤开始失色，Gaby满意地抽了出来。  
Cris的身体紧紧地夹着Gaby的阴//茎，内部又热又紧的感觉几乎让他/射/了出来。Cris焦躁难耐，他的分//身硬得要命，被汗水覆盖着并且有液体渗出。他要/射/了，他正在以自己的方式告诉Gabriel。Gaby就像他一贯的那样接收到了这一讯息，他的下身动了起来，随即插入到Cris的身体深处，将Cris弄得尖叫了起来，不过与此同时，他却用拇指摁住了Cris的顶/端不让他释放。  
“不，该死的，别这样。”Cris吸着气一字一句呻//吟道，而Graby则邪恶地对着他笑了起来。他再一次用力地插到了Cris的前/列/腺，他的节奏变得疯狂。他无数次深入地，猛烈地向前插入那又紧又热的身体里将Cris弄得意乱神迷。他所能做的只有呻//吟还有张开嘴尖叫，但是却射不了。Gaby又插了一次，两次……Cris终于射了。他一遍又一遍地喊着Gaby的名字，几乎让他担心他就要晕过去了。  
Gaby的高/潮也随之而来，他一边弄着青年，试图让他的高//潮更加持久，一边射在Cris的身体深处。  
Gaby猛地压在了Cris的身上，热辣汗湿而粘稠的皮肤也紧紧地贴在了一起。Cris的手无意识地拍着后卫的后背，试图抚平他的呼吸。格外安静的房间几乎让Gaby觉得有些过于沉重。他尽可能轻柔地从Cris体内抽了出来，然后将用过的保/险/套扔在了垃圾桶里。他在Cris的太阳穴上亲了一下，然后起身，Cris的眼睛一下子睁了开。  
“别走。”Cris努力地克服高//潮后的无力，伸出手去够他。Gaby对着他微微一笑，指了指浴室然后走了进去。Cris想要侧过身去，但是似乎此刻任何移动对他来说都太费力。于是他只能设法朝浴室门的方向看去。没多久Gaby就拿着一条温热的毛巾回来了。他尽可能地擦拭了Cris的小腹还有其它部位，有好几次Cris被弄痒痒然后咯咯地笑了出来。而弄干净之后，他将毛巾扔到一边，不准备再离开青年的左右。  
“你是不是要在我睡着之后离开？”Cris的问话让Gaby又将他搂得更近了一些，他想起来上次他对Cris说再见的那一幕。  
“不，除非你希望我这么干。”Gaby回答道，这让Cris在他怀里长舒了一口气。  
“如果你一直待到早上的话，我们可以来次清晨性//爱。我记得你以前很喜欢。”Cris的笑容让Gaby忍不住用手指刮了刮他的脸。  
“没错，我记得。不过我明天有比赛。我得保存体力。”Gaby叹气道。Cris只好表示同意。  
“那这是不是代表你会一直待到早晨？”Cris问道。  
“是的，我可能会在你醒过来之前走，不过我会给你留着字条的。”Gaby说着，手指在Cris有些汗湿的头发上抚过。  
“不，叫醒我。”Cris的这番话让Gaby皱起了眉头。  
“但是你告诉过我你讨厌说再见。”Gaby低声道，起身在Cris的脸上轻轻地吻了一下。  
“可这并不是真正的再见，Gaby。这更像是，回头见，你懂么？”Gaby没办法跟Cris争论这个。确实，Cris让他答应过比赛之后再回来看他。虽然他不敢问出口，但是他觉得，或许他们现在的关系会是像他们都所希望的那样……  
The End  
№0 ☆☆☆ 某C 于 2010-09-12 07:42:13留言 ☆☆☆  
〖晋江商城-豆浆机酸奶机小家电热卖〗  
谢谢GN翻译  
海哥与戴花CP很萌  
我就爱看后者对前者那种闹腾任性又充满爱意的小样<囧>  
№1 ☆☆☆ >< 于 2010-09-12 08:18:40留言 ☆☆☆  
〖掌上晋江——博朗电子书〗  
好赞~捧脸~LZ和校对GN是人才啊！！  
№2 ☆☆☆ = = 于 2010-09-12 09:35:42留言 ☆☆☆  
〖晋江商城-豆浆机酸奶机小家电热卖〗  
哦哦  
C你竟然一大早发了  
海叔跟会长真是又虐又萌来着  
№3 ☆☆☆ 杯具君 于 2010-09-12 09:44:29留言 ☆☆☆  
〖掌上晋江——博朗电子书〗  
完全不知道你翻了这篇啊。  
海哥和小小的相处模式真是又温情又激情，肉神马的太美妙了~  
№4 ☆☆☆ 我只是佩佩 于 2010-09-12 21:48:41留言 ☆☆☆  
〖晋江商城-豆浆机酸奶机小家电热卖〗  
好棒、、、我实在太崇拜你们了啊  
№5 ☆☆☆ = = 于 2010-09-12 22:12:11留言 ☆☆☆  
〖掌上晋江——博朗电子书〗  
完全不知道你翻了这篇啊。  
海哥和小小的相处模式真是又温情又激情，肉神马的太美妙了~  
№4 ☆☆☆我只是佩佩于2010-09-12 21:48:41留言☆☆☆  
昨晚等着看球的时候翻的。。。。。  
看球夜难道就是我的给力夜么，噗。。。。  
№6 ☆☆☆ 某C 于 2010-09-13 00:45:10留言 ☆☆☆  
回复此贴子  
名字： =口=   
选择图案：  
内容：   
（注意：一次最多可提交3万字左右，超出部分请贴在回贴里！） 提交 [ Ctrl+Enter ]   
返回本版块首页 ← 返回交流区首页 ← 返回主页  
非法帖举报热线010-51667135，短信举报发13146571569，欢迎网监部门直接致电通知删除非法帖  
Processed in 0.24 second(s)  
京ICP证080637号京ICP备12006214号


End file.
